Hoist the Colors
by Wolfinson
Summary: It all started out as a normal "Scrambled Egg Saturday" when my life flipped upside down. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. The King and his men

_Sorry guys it's a girl-gets-sent-to-POTC-world fic.

* * *

_

_The wind whistled through the landscape. The sea spewed foam as waves slammed into the cliff side. A lone person stood on the rocky outcropping, a few steps away from breathing no more. The person wasn't worried for she had done this many times, but there was always the caution, the fear that kept her from standing any closer. Her hair whipped her face many times, but it didn't bother her. She wiped the strands from her eyes. A faint voice called out to her from the sea._

"_Come with me," it said,"Come and hoist the colors…" The voice faded as the wind picked up again, drowning any and all sound in its harshness. The figure waited until the wind died down before she strained to listen for the voice again. Once again, the sound was no longer there, calling, taunting, enticing, inviting, _commanding_ her to follow it. She watched the waves crash against the rocks for a short time before heading inside._

"Sis, wake up." A calloused hand traced my cheek. My consciousness pulled itself slowly from the deep recesses of sleep. My face scrunched up as I awoke and I rubbed the "sand" out of my eyes. Eyes opened to reveal the smiling face of my brother, who helped me sit up.

"How are you sleepy head?" he asked. A head shake indicated that I wasn't fully awake yet. He chuckled as I put my arms above my head and made a quiet humming noise. I stood up straight when I finished stretching and turned towards my brother.

"Jack, do you need me to cook breakfast for you again?" I asked in a yawn. Jack put his hands up like he was praying and gave me his best puppy dog look. I shook my head and smiled. "You know, for a twenty-something old guy, you need to learn how to cook."

"Twenty-four, thank you. And I know how to cook, but you do it so much better!" he countered. I rolled my eyes before heading over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a plain white tank top, and a pair of boots. I then moved over to my dresser and pulled out my undergarments. Jack took the hint when I grabbed the bottom of my night shirt, and left the room so I could change. I quickly switched clothes, laced up my pitch black military style boots, and ran a brush through the red tangled mass that resembled hair. Satisfied with my appearance, I headed towards the kitchen to prepare the first meal of the day.

"Jack!" I called out while putting a skillet on the stove. "How do you want your eggs today?" The sound of video games reached my ears and I knew that it was "scrambled Saturday". I snickered as curse words floated into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out four eggs and a stick of butter and quickly began my work. Ten minutes later, I had a medium bowl of scrambled eggs, four strips of bacon, and two pieces of toast sitting on the dining room table. Right as I finished setting the forks down, Jack dragged himself into the chair across from me and began piling the food onto his plate.

"Still stuck on the same level as last night?" I asked. Jack shook his head as he shoveled a heap of eggs into his mouth.

"Nah," he said in between bites. "I got past that part. I'm now stuck in the arctic level. I keep blowing myself up." That explained the cussing.

"Who are you playing as this time?" I asked. He didn't look up as he shoveled another heap of eggs into his mouth.

"Who else would I be playing?" Jack had a complex about his Pirates of the Caribbean game and always played as the same person. Jack Sparrow. I teased him once about it, saying that the only reason he ran around as the notorious pirate was because they shared the same first name. He didn't talk to me for a solid week, proving me right.

"So, what are you having such a hard time for?" I questioned as I sat down. I put some eggs and my slice of toast on my plate before I began eating. Jack finished the last speck of food on his plate and, with a mumble, took his plate to the sink. I didn't need to ask, to know what he said; the look on his face told me that it was a timed level. He absolutely hates those. Jack went back to the living room a moment later as I looked around at our small dining room adjoined with the kitchen; a door lead to the tiny backyard.

Doing my daily routine, I pondered what it would be like to live back in the days of Jack Sparrow. Of course I told myself that living back then was nothing like the movies or the game... It was a hard life, no comforts like today. History also tells tales of a few that lived life to the fullest and I know that some tales have long since been forgotten, but those tales, those wonderful tales… Now that would make life… worth living.

"Be careful what you dream about; some dreams are not too big to happen. " I would warn myself. But then I would wonder: would it really be possible to travel back in time? A head shook and a smile formed.

_Nah, that can't happen. It would be cool if it did though._

"Oi! Sis! Come help me with this!" Jack cried suddenly. I left my seat, picked my food up, and as I walked through the kitchen, dropped the food in the trash and the plate in the sink. I sauntered into the living room just as Jack Sparrow blew up from a barrel of explosives.

"Wow that looks like it hurt." I commented as the "RETRY?" entry came up on the screen. Jack merely grumbled as he passed the controller to me. Two minutes of figuring out the controls and another twenty seconds to play the level, I had finished in about three minutes what Jack couldn't in twenty. As I handed the controller back to my grumbling brother, I stood up and stretched again. Jack ignored me as he continued to play his little video game. I decided that, since there wasn't anything in my schedule today, it would be nice to go to the beach for a while.

_Maybe Gram would like to go with me today?_ I thought to myself. I headed to my bedroom. I picked up the necklace off of my bedside table. I discovered it in Gram's family bible when I was younger. I was told that it belonged to her grandmother before her. Strangely enough there was also cutting of blood red hair with a beautiful blue ribbon; I would often match the color with my own hair. A tingling feeling would sweep over my body, and I would always be careful to put everything back where I found it. When Gram died I inherited the bible and the strange contents inside, but I have not the courage to remove it! Temptation has brought me back to Gram's bible many times in the past, always stopping short, cuddling it close to my heart, wishing for the answers of my troubles: to always awaking the next day, a little more refreshed, a little more ready to face my routine once more. That would not be the case today, the smell of salt in the air, the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks called out to me and I'd be dammed if I didn't take Gram with me. I put the necklace around my neck and closed the clasp behind my neck. The strange tingling sensation overtook my body. I ignored the feeling and spoke aloud.

"Ready to go Gram?" I asked. "We're going to the beach today." I could imagine her smile and agree with me. I smiled to myself. I ran a brush through my hair again and tied it up just enough to get most of it out of my face; I always left a few strands hanging in my face. I looked in my mirror to check my appearance; a nineteen year old with blood red hair, emerald green eyes, and a tan complexion stared back at me. I smiled at my reflection and she smiled back. I checked my boots' laces one last time before I grabbed my keys and headed to the living room.

"Jack, I'm going to the beach. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Jack nodded and, while still staring at the television, reached one arm out to hug me. Not minding his antics, I hugged him quickly. In ten minutes, I was out the door, heading towards the beach. I preferred walking over other things because, one, I didn't have a license, two, my bike was broken, and three, it was good exercise anyway. As I was walking towards the sand and sea, an old tune seemed to drift upon the wind.

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed_

Its tone was melodious, low, and strangely familiar.

_and bound her in her Bones._

I couldn't understand where the music was coming from but it seemed to fill me with energy. I couldn't stop myself when I started singing along.

_The seas be ours  
and by the powers_

I never noticed the wind pick up as I neared the beach. The tune made my head spin slightly, and I nearly tripped on a rock jutting out of the sand. I continued to sing as though in a trance.

_where we will we'll roam._

The necklace fell into my shirt when I stumbled. I found myself by the water's edge and the locket seemed to heat up as I kept singing. The sky had turned black in a matter of seconds; a storm was rising quickly.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high._

The waves gained height but I didn't notice; all I was able to do was get closer to the water's edge. The necklace felt like it was on fire now but I wouldn't grab it, couldn't grab it. It was almost as if someone was controlling me like a marionette.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

The last thing I saw was the water rushing towards me.


	2. Stole the Queen from her bed

_The waves gained height but I didn't notice, all was able to do was get closer to the water's edge. The necklace felt like it was on fire now but I wouldn't grab it, couldn't grab it. It was almost as if someone was controlling me like a marionette._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_The last thing I saw was the water rushing towards me.

* * *

_

"_Is she alive?"_

"_Where'd she come from?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Think Jack would mind us bringing th' lass aboard?"_

"_What's all th' commotion about…oh…"_

My mind heard familiar voices but I couldn't comprehend if it was my imagination or not.

_Where am I? _I thought. _Am I still on the beach? Please tell me I'm dreaming._ I tried to take in a breath but began to cough instead. I felt a liquid rise up my throat and spill out of my mouth. There was commotion as someone rolled me over onto my stomach. They were nice enough to lift me up slightly and pat my back until the liquid was out of my lungs.

"Easy there love," an extremely familiar voice said to me, "you seemed to have swallowed a lot of sea water." The person was helping me sit up, rubbed my back to help calm me down (or so it seemed), and ordered for someone to get a cloth. There was a sound of retreating boots as the person beside me raised his voice.

"What are you staring at? Get back to work!" the voice ordered. Where had I heard this voice before?

"Come on now," the voice said, "ye need to open those pretty eyes of yours so I can speak to ye properly. Savvy?" I slowly nodded, trying to get my growing head ache under control while not making the burning in my throat worse.

_Did I cough up sea water or something?_ I thought, remembering back to the storm. I forced my eyes open even though my eyes screamed not to. I never knew sunlight was so bright. I gasped from surprise as I clamped a hand over my eyes.

_DEAR GOD IT'S BRIGHT!_ My mind screamed. The voice chuckled. I felt the hand on my back move to my free hand and pull me up.

"Come on love; let's get you into some shade." I dumbly nodded (with the hand over my eyes still) and followed to wherever the voice was taking me. I stumbled slightly when the ground beneath me seemed to rock and move. My boot heels clicked on the ground as I walked. _Sounds like wood…_

"Here we are love. Open your eyes now." The voice said. I took my hand from my eyes. My eyelids lifted to reveal an extremely familiar face.

"Jack…Sparrow?" I asked uneasily. The man grinned. There was my answer.

"The one and only." My eyes widened considerably. _No, no, NO! This can't be happening! I shouldn't be here!_ My face must have displayed my shock and horror because Jack's expression became worried.

"Now, now, there hasn't been anything done to ya, if that's wha' you're thinking." I could only blink stupidly. I was on a pirate ship. I was on the pirate ship that belongs to Jack Sparrow. I was on the pirate ship that belongs to Jack Sparrow and it was moving. On that thought, I turned around in the room I was in, the Captain's Quarters I guessed, and moved to the nearest window. Miles of water revealed itself to me and nothing else. I moved to another window with the same result. Panic was beginning to set in as I suddenly rushed outside, surprising Jack and everyone above deck. The sun momentarily blinded me but when it toned down I was shown a ship and water on all sides.

My panic was becoming worse. My chest tightened and I put a hand to it, feeling the pendant underneath my hand. It was cold, solid. The tingling sensation was gone and probably had been the whole time I was awake; I just hadn't noticed. I didn't move from my spot. The sun beat down on my skull and I didn't care. The wind caressed my body and I didn't care. The ship gently rocked up and down, making my body sway ever so slightly, and I didn't care. I was on a ship surrounded by men, pirates no less and I didn't care. I had no means of escape from my position and I didn't care.

I'd probably never get to see my brother again. _That_ was all I cared about.

"Jack…" I mouthed as I sank to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks, and practically folded in on myself. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, and it just _hurt_ to know that my brother, who is probably aware of my missing person by now, will never find me, never be able to see me again. I began to sob out loud, not caring if the crew heard me or not.

A hand was hesitantly placed on my back. I continued crying. A soft voice reached my ears.

"Come now love, what's th' problem?" It was Jack, not my Jack, but Jack all the same. I suddenly spun around and latched onto Sparrow tightly, crying my eyes out still. Unsure about what to do, he embraced me and patted my back.

"Jack…" I sobbed again.

"What is it love?" he asked; he thought I was talking about him. I took in a shaky breath and tried to calm myself.

"N-not y-you," I said in between hiccups, "m-my bro-ther w-was named…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I broke down again. I put my head into his shoulder and continued to cry. Jack, understanding what I was about to say, began to gently rub circles into my back as he walked me back into the Captain's Quarters. _What is wrong with me? I don't normally break down…_

I don't quite remember what happened after that; I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, the sky shown dark through the windows. I found myself lying in the bed of the Captain's Quarters, alone, and in clothes that weren't my own.

_Hold on, that must mean that someone changed my clothes!_ I thought with some surprise. A quick observation of my surroundings revealed my clothes, almost all of them, folded neatly on a chair beside the bed. A cup of something sat on a desk near the farthest wall from the bed. I was confused.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself aloud. I jumped when I heard a gruff masculine voice emanate from the other side of the door.

"Miss, are you awake?" I vaguely remember the voice belonging to someone unfamiliar. _Should I answer?_

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. Jack be wantin' a word with ye when ye come out." The sound of footsteps told me that the stranger walked away. Deciding that sitting in bed and crying, even though I wanted to do it right then, was a waste of time and that it didn't help anything, I clambered out of the fairly large mattress, fully intent on changing into my clothes. I stood up on the floor and had to quickly grab a fist full of night gown, lest I be naked within a few seconds.

I noticed that the person that folded my clothes left them where I could easily reach them. It reminded me of Gram so much that I pulled my clothes on faster than normal. I nearly fell over while pulling my boots back on and eventually sat down on the chair; I was avoiding the bed because, even though it was _really_ comfortable, it wasn't mine.

Another knock on the door caused me to jump again. _How do they manage to stay so quiet?_

"Hello?" I asked, lacing a boot.

"I was informed that ya woke up." It was Jack. This was the moment I dreaded. After all, I did break down on his ship in front of him and his crew.

_Stop it, _I chided myself, _you're being a baby and a coward._

"Yes I am, but wait out there for a minute." was said to the door. It didn't open. The other boot was pulled on and laced in record time. Satisfied with my work, I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it just in time to be beaned by a fist covered with rings. My hands shot to my forehead, my eyes watered, and a few choice words slipped out of my mouth.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked in an amused, yet worried voice. I nodded and looked up. Through blurred vision, I could see a smile on Jack's face. I frowned and asked, "is there something you wanted?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've had to edit this chapter because of the timeline that I have the story taking place. Gibbs was still with the Royal Navy when Jack and Barbossa were still part of one crew.


	3. And bound her in her bones

"_Yes I am, but wait out there for a minute." was said to the door. It didn't open. The other boot was pulled on and laced in record time. Satisfied with my work, I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it just in time to be beaned by a fist covered with rings. My hands shot to my forehead, eyes watered, and a few choice words slipped out of my mouth._

"_Are you alright, love?" Jack asked in an amused, yet worried voice. I nodded and looked up. Through blurred vision, I could see a smile on Jack's face. I frowned and asked, "is there something you wanted?"

* * *

_

"Yes there is actually," he helped me stand up straight, "I need to discuss who you are and how you got on me ship." My stomach dropped. Should I lie? Tell them that I was thrown overboard by pirates?

_They'd ask who they were._

Say I ran away from home?

_They'd drop me on the nearest island closest to "home"._

Should I tell them the truth?

_If the stories and movies are true, then they might believe me…_

Well…at least Jack might.

All of these thoughts flew through my head as I was walked out to the deck and towards the most intimidating man I'd ever seen: Hector Barbossa. Jack didn't notice that I tensed or, if he did, he chose to ignore it. I matched my unsteady steps with Jack's confident ones. _If Barbossa's here then this must be the Black Pearl! Oh crap!_

"Barbossa, I'd like you t' meet our guest who arrived yesterday, Miss…" he turned his face to me, "eh, what is your name, love?" My face was blank as another war raged in my mind, but Jack cleared his throat and brought me out of the trance. I shook my head and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I said politely. Barbossa laughed, the sound sent terrifying chills up my spine. I looked at him, slightly miffed at being laughed at, but curious as the cause of his laughter. He looked down at my five-four frame; I was shaking slightly. _Holy cow, he is SO intimidating!!!_

"She be an odd one, being polite t' we pirates of all people. But never mind that; answer the good captain, missy." He said. I took note of the air of command about him. Deciding that I didn't want to drag this out, I said:

"You can call me-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion that rocked the starboard side of the ship. Everyone turned their heads toward the assailant: a naval ship fired upon the Pearl again. Its red and white sails and high-polished wood stood in complete contrast to the Pearl's morbid arrange of colors. I didn't have time to think about anything as the ship rocked again. The ship jerked again as another cannon ball ripped into her side, causing me to fall to my knees. Suddenly, something latched onto my shirt and jerked me to my feet. I looked at the person, about to thank them, but stopped the words when I saw Barbossa, eyes full of malice, glaring down at me.

"You brought them here, didn't ye?" he whispered. My blood ran cold and I started trembling. I didn't, but I also didn't think he'd believe me at the moment. The ship lurched again, allowing me just enough time to wrench myself out of the elder pirate's grip. I ran to the edge of the ship, to the starboard side, praying that I would be seen. Luck seemed to be on my side as I saw a man standing on the naval ship.

There was a faint noise over the booms of the cannon. I strained my ears, trying with all of my might to hear him. The pendant around my neck grew warm and almost simultaneously, it was as if the volume for the man's voice was turned up.

"Jump into the water!" he yelled. I looked down at the salty substance; it was being churned up by the two ships, then back at the man.

_Should I?_ I thought, finding myself wary of the water. The sound of boots caught my attention and I looked towards the noise. Barbossa was coming at me with his sword raised. My mind, made up in a split second, stopped working as I launched myself into the water, away from the pirate. I was momentarily kept under the water, but the pendant grew hotter even in the cold sea, and I found myself able to fight to the surface. My head broke the top of the water and I gasped for air. Blinking the salty liquid from my eyes, I found myself in between the two ships, both of them under a barrage of fire from her enemy.

Barbossa's hateful eyes caused me to start swimming towards the naval ship. I reached it within moments before finding myself grabbing a rope and being pulled onto the ship. I flopped down, unable to do much of anything except breathe. Most of my energy had been drained in all of the commotion. I felt the pendant cool whilst I heard the cannon fire grow distant. My vision was soon shrouded in shadow.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew Martin wasn't sure what he saw at first when his commanding officer ordered the firing on the pirate ship. His doubt was erased when a female rushed to the side of the ship, the side being fired upon.

"Is she mad?" an officer, James Norrington, asked. Andrew recognized the voice of his captain and called up towards him.

"I think she's trying to escape the ship, sir!" James paused for a moment before looking at Andrew and ordered, "Get her over here then!" Andrew, not sure of _how_ to get the girl on the ship, waved his arms and yelled for her.

"Jump into the water!" he yelled. The female turned her head towards him, but didn't seem able to hear him.

"Jump into the water!" he repeated. He almost thought that the girl didn't hear him this time either, but when she dove into the water a moment later, he was filled with relief. The next agonizing minute consisted of Andrew and a few other men rushing to get rope to haul the girl up with as said female swam like her life depended on it.

_Actually, it kind of does,_ Andrew thought to himself as the lowered the rope off the side of the ship. He and two other men managed to haul the girl onto the deck and the first thing that Andrew noticed other than her strange clothes, was the pendant around her neck.

_That could have been what the pirates were after…_

The next thing he noticed was that the white shirt she was wearing did nothing to hide herself from god and everyone and the last thing he noticed was how quickly she passed out after being saved. He couldn't help the words from escaping his mouth.

"So much for a 'thank you'."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I awoke, I found myself laying in yet another bed that didn't belong to me and I was in clothes that were not mine. Only this time, my clothes were nowhere to be found.

"God da-"

"Oh good, you're awake."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was actually a little fun to write. Though, I'm not good with descriptive battle scenes. If you see any mistakes, like in Jack's dialogue, please tell me!


	4. The seas be ours

_When I awoke, I found myself laying in yet another bed that didn't belong to me and I was in clothes that were not mine. Only this time, my clothes were nowhere to be found._

"_God da-"_

"_Oh good, you're awake."

* * *

_

I looked towards the speaker and expected to recognize someone else from the movies but was stunned when I saw an unfamiliar face.

The man stood about three inches taller than myself, had some of the oddest hair I had ever seen; it seemed to be a mix of any and all browns at once. His clothes told me he was a naval officer. What surprised me the most, I think, is the fact that he had the kindest smile I had ever seen. He noticed my gawking, though thankfully ignored it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I was brought out of my trance, but didn't stop studying him.

"Yes, I am, thanks to…?"

"Andrew Martin, miss." He bowed slightly. When he rose back up, my eyes met with him; I was once again stunned but by the beauty of his eyes. They were the greenest I had ever seen and couldn't drag my eyes away. He had paused when we made eye contact but continued to stand up fully.

I mentally slapped myself. _Stop acting like those stupid damsels in distress! It will embarrass you in the end._ I looked down at "my" shirt then back at Andrew.

"Thank you Mr. Martin, but could you tell me to whom this shirt belongs?" I asked while trying to sound educated. His face flushed red for a moment but went back to normal.

"That is mine…miss..."

It took all of my self control to not blush redder than a tomato. _Alright, I'm in his shirt…I guess I can accept that, but where are my clothes? _I asked; he seemed reluctant at first.

"They were confiscated, miss. We weren't sure if the pirates made you wear them." He said. I was angry but didn't let it surface.

"They didn't force me to wear them, Mr. Martin. I had those clothes before they picked me up." _I hope I worded that correctly…_

"Picked you up?"

_Crap. Time for some fast talking._

"Not by my own free will of course, them being pirates and all, I had no choice." He seemed to believe me. I felt myself relaxing when Andrew smiled. Then, he bowed and quietly left the room. It took me until the door shut to realize that he was out of the room, that I was alone. I frowned.

"So much for any freedom," I said to myself. Now, to find some clothes...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew walked briskly to the door of Norrington's quarters. The two guards standing on each side gave him a nod before allowing him in. His commanding officer sat in his desk and was writing something on a parchment. Andrew waited patiently until Norrington spoke.

"Report." Andrew stood up straight.

"Sir, I checked on our newest guest to the ship like you ordered."

"Go on."

"She doesn't seem like a pirate sir. She seems more like a lost soul than anything," Andrew answered, hoping that he used the correct terminology. Norrington sat down his pen before looking Andrew straight in the eye.

"We have less than one week until we reach Port Royal. I'd like you to keep an eye on her, Martin. And give her clothes back; we don't need her running around in a man's undershirt the whole time." The tone in his voice signaled the finality of the conversation. Andrew paid his respect, turned on his heel, and quickly left the room.

_Well, that's all fine and dandy,_ he thought, _but I don't think she will like a stranger watching over her..._

Andrew quickly turned the corner and headed towards the room where the female's confiscated clothes were kept.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was angry. There were no clothes that would fit me in any of the drawers, I had nothing on but the stupid shirt that I was wearing, and _somehow_ a breeze found its way into the room. Not to mention my pendant was gone, and that only added a gasoline truck to the fire.

"That necklace belonged to my grandmother!" I growled. Picking up a pillow, I acted like I was strangling it until I heard the sound of boots in the outside hallway. Quickly, I put the pillow back and just made it into the bed with the large blanket over me just before Andrew Martin opened the door. _What? No knock?_

"Yes Mr. Martin, how can I help you?" I asked politely. He stepped inside with a box in one arm.

"It's not what you can help me with," he said, "but rather, that I can help you." Andrew now stood fully in the bedroom.

"What are-" I was interrupted when he sat the box on a nearby chair. He motioned for me to come open it; I did out of curiosity, though was fully aware that I only stood in an undershirt, that didn't belong to me, beside the owner of said shirt. I was pleasantly surprised when, upon taking the lid off of the box, I found almost all of my clothes inside. The only thing missing was Gram's pendant. My stomach dropped. _Where is it?_

"Um, excuse me Mr. Martin, but where is my necklace?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew had somehow figured that she was going to ask about the pendant. He silently thanked whoever was watching over him that he managed to put it into one of his pockets when it fell off during the fire fight. It was in a small box in his quarters. He decided that he would take it to her after she dressed. But first...

"You have the most peculiar clothing I've ever seen a woman wear." He threw out. She smiled sadly.

"It was normal where I came from…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, if you see anything that doesn't seem right, please tell me! It would be much appreciated. And tell me how you like Andrew, I worked hard on him.

I'd like to thank Maruri, callieandjack, texasilverwing, and Athena's Darknight for posting reviews, they have helped me immesily to get this written.

I think I have almost as many reviews for this than my Hellsing story.

Read and Review!


	5. And by the powers

_Andrew had somehow figured that she was going to ask about the pendant. He silently thanked whoever was watching over him that he managed to put it into one of his pockets when it fell off during the fire fight. It was in a small box in his quarters. He decided that he would take it to her after she dressed. But first..._

"_You have the most peculiar clothing I've ever seen a woman wear." He threw out. She smiled sadly._

"_It was normal where I came from…"_

_

* * *

_

The girl held the saddened expression as she stared at the necklace. Her mind seemed elsewhere. Andrew cleared his throat, bringing the girl out of her trance. She looked up at him. He couldn't help but notice that the shirt was hanging just a little too low for comfort. Keeping his embarrassment in check, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I shall wait outside the door for you to change…miss…?" He threw out.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin. I'll tell you when I'm done changing." Apparently not ready to give out her name yet. Not that he blamed her; she was in a new place filled with strangers after all. Andrew excused himself, bowed, and quickly left the room. He closed the door behind him too.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Memories about my family surfaced as I stared at Gram's pendant. I remembered Mom's happy, yet tired, smile after she came home from work every day. I remembered the "Scrambled Saturdays" that I shared with Jack and his video games. I remembered Dad's business suit that I stained when I was five; I accidentally spilled grape soda on it. I remembered Gram and Papa's homemade gumbo for the days that Jack and I visited. I also remembered…

Andrew cleared his throat, bringing me out of my trance. I looked up at him, and realized that the shirt was way too low for comfort, but didn't say anything about it. Andrew seemed uncomfortable and his voice hinted at it when he spoke.

"I shall wait outside the door for you to change, miss." He was being polite.

"Thank you, Mr. Martin. I'll tell you when I'm done changing." The look in his eyes showed some disappointment, but for what I wasn't sure; surely not because I didn't want him in the room. _Well, whatever it is, I think that he can deal with it._

Andrew excused himself, bowed, and quickly left the room. He was nice enough to close the door behind him too. I smiled and hurried to get myself dressed, thankful to have everything back. My clothes, although washed and clean, didn't seem the same as I put them on. They seemed…foreign for some reason, maybe because of the era I was in. I shrugged as I laced up my boots. They seemed to fit perfectly. After getting my hair fixed with what little I had in my pockets, somehow a barrette and a chuck of plastic comb managed to survive.

"Mr. Martin, I'm done." I said and turned towards the door, not hearing an answer. I opened the door and found no one outside. _Alone again…should I wait or should I explore?_ My gut said no but the cat inside said otherwise.

_After all, _it said, _a little curiosity never hurt anyone… _I made a noise of disbelief but decided what the heck. If I'm stuck on a ship, then I might as well explore.

"Plus, staying in one place was never my strong suit."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a bit of thought, Andrew planned to be gone for a few moments to retrieve the girl's pendant. What he didn't expect was to get stopped along the way by his commanding officer. James Norrington was never one to grate on Andrew's nerves but he did just that at the moment.

"Hello Lieutenant, what is it that I can help you with?" Andrew asked, trying to mask the hurry in his voice.

"I meant to ask you how our "guest" is doing." he said. The way he spoke, Andrew knew that it was something he had to answer. He paused only to draw in a breath.

"The girl is doing fine; she seems to have suffered no physical injuries but may have suffered emotional damage from those pirates, from what I can see that is," Andrew answered, hoping that he wouldn't have to stay any longer. Norrington seemed pleased with the answer and made a motion of dismissal. Andrew gave his respects but made it less than ten paces when his commanding officer spoke again.

"Oh, and Mr. Martin…" Andrew quickly turned on his heal to look directly at his commanding officer.

"Yes sir?"

"I'll be up on the deck. Bring the girl up there when you are able."

"Yes sir." Andrew trusted his superior fully; he just wasn't sure what Norrington had planned. Once again, Andrew paid his respects, bid a farewell, and headed towards his quarters with the intent to retrieve the girl's trinket.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I closed the door behind me, making sure that it didn't look suspicious, before turning my attention to the hallway. It seemed to go about ten feet both ways before turning into a different direction. I was not familiar with the ship, unable to recall it from the movies, and so I was left with one option: pick a direction at random.

_Eenie, meenie, miney…left._

So I went left and found a set of stairs. Curiosity getting the better of me, I headed up the stairs. The sunlight revealed large deck, leaving me speechless. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, the deck was empty of everyone, and the water seemed calm. And that was from standing on the third-to-top step. Cautiously, I crept up onto the deck and turned around when someone spoke.

"I see that Mr. Martin sent you up here, though I am disappointed that he didn't follow you."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew had retrieved the pendant without any other stops. As he made his way back to the room, he hoped that the girl would feel a little better.

_After all,_ he told himself, _she is too pretty to frown._ That thought, though, caused him to pause in his tracks. _Where did that thought come from?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I swiveled my head around to see who spoke. James Norrington, in full Naval Uniform, was standing near the port side railing. I blinked in surprise by his kind expression on his face. _What is he doing out here?_ He must not have registered that the shock on my face was from the fact that he caught me.

"I understand if it is your first time seeing a high ranking officer of the British Royal Navy, but please, come closer so we may speak." He sounded friendly enough and I took the chance to step closer. I had the feeling, though, that he trusted me as much as I trusted him: very little to none. I decided to keep my distance and stood about five feet from him as I leaned slightly on the rail. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch.

"Please excuse my rude behavior, sir. I just haven't quite gotten over being attacked by pirates." I said as politely as I could. He nodded and I noticed that his shoulders lowered a fraction of an inch.

"I understand how that feels, Miss. I myself have been attacked by those ruffians also," he said, taking out the distance between myself and him. _Oh, this will be a conversation worth gold…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew nearly freaked out when he saw the girl wasn't in the room. The only reason he stopped, even with the hustle and bustle going on the ship, he heard her and Norrington talking. He sighed in relief, even if it was short lived. _What if she reveals that I didn't send her up?_ He decided to push away his fear and head up to the deck. He was surprised to find that James Norrington and the female were engaging in a conversation.

_Looks more like an interrogation, _Andrew thought. James paused in his speech when he saw the female turn towards Andrew.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I didn't like being interrogated by James Norrington; it caused me to make up a lot of things on the spot. Where I was from: I said an island by the name of Cuba, hence the tan skin, told him my father was a merchant there and that my family had moved there when I was very young. He asked how I got upon the pirate ship: I told him that my father had decided to take me with him on his most recent voyage; that my father had hoped to take me to the next island and possibly find a place for me to live because he wanted something better for me. Norrington asked what the location of our destination was: I told him that my father refused to tell me and that it would be a surprise when we reached port.

_I hope he believes me…_

"Well then, miss, I have one more question. What was-" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was, effectively interrupting the Lieutenant's speech. My search for the source of the movement revealed Andrew Martin climbing the stairs to get upon deck. I found myself smiling as Norrington's attention was turned towards the younger man.

"Ah, Mister Martin, it's good to see that you've decided to join us. Please, come here so you can get acquainted with our guest. After all, she will be in your care for the remainder of the voyage."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you haven't noticed by now that -=-=-=-=-=- signals a point of view change, then you don't pay attention. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit iffy but it's -looks at the clock- 2:15 in the morning and I am tremendously tired. Again, dialogue, personalities, grammar, that sort of thing; if you see an error, say so. I don't want to come back in here when/if I do the editing of this chapter and find mistakes.

I just finished watching PotC: CotBP and tried to get some research done so I can keep this accurate. Review please!


	6. Where we will

"_Well then, miss, I have one more question. What was-" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was, effectively interrupting the Lieutenant's speech. My search for the source of the movement revealed Andrew Martin climbing the stairs to get upon deck. I found myself smiling as Norrington's attention turned toward the younger man._

"_Ah, Mister Martin, it's good to see that you've decided to join us. Please, come here so you can get acquainted with our guest. After all, she will be in your care for the remainder of the voyage."_

_

* * *

_I couldn't believe it. _The remainder of the voyage?_

"If you pardon my asking Lieutenant, how long till we reach port?" I asked politely. James gave a polite smile, the kind that didn't reach the eyes, and said "four days."

_Four days isn't so bad. But what will I do in the meantime? Andrew and I are going to be stuck together so that gives me one option._

"Well, I must bid the two of you a good day." Norrington nodded as Andrew paid his respects then vacated the area. Andrew and I were enveloped in silence within seconds.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew didn't like awkward silences. He couldn't figure out what to say to the girl who leaned against the rail. She seemed to be lost in thought again, which seemed to help Andrew relax. Out of a strange habit, he put his hand in his pocket and his fingers brushed against the amulet he had in his possession. An idea formed as he cleared his throat to speak.

I've noticed that you keep touching your neck, Miss. Are you missing something?" he asked as he pulled the item from his pocket.

"It's nothing, Mister Martin. I'm just a little upset that my grandmother's pendant was lost in the fray with the pirates." She said. Andrew kept his face straight as he held up the item.

"Do you mean this pendant?" he asked. The girl immediately spun her head to look at him. Eyes fell on the pendant and when her face brightened up, Andrew found himself smiling. He had expected a reaction and he received a pleasant smile from the girl, but found himself blushing when she suddenly embraced him. He was at a loss of words; no one, let alone a girl, had ever done something this intimate to him. It was new but even though it was slightly embarrassing, he found that he didn't mind.

_Well, at least we started off on a good note. _He thought in a happy daze. Andrew found himself tempted to return the gesture but the little fact that the female, who wouldn't tell him her name, was a stranger caused him to stand there awkwardly. He heard the girl mumble something but didn't get the chance to ask her to repeat herself before she pushed herself off of him while snatching the chain from him at the same time.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I clasped the chain around my neck, somehow thankful that the strange trinket was on my person again. I was still feeling a little silly that I hugged a complete stranger, even though I knew his name, and my face was a little red from embarrassment. I looked out of the corner of my eye, finding myself surprised and amused that his face was red also.

"Thank you for finding my grandmother's necklace Mister Martin."

"Please," he said as he grabbed my hand and held it up, "call me Andrew. I never caught your name." He finished his sentence and a flashback from a game I played popped up. I couldn't help my sarcasm when I spoke.

"That was because, Andrew, I didn't give it." _More like I never got the chance to…_ "If you wanted to know, then why didn't you just ask?" The sun, I noted, started to set. The waves seemed to calm down to almost not moving; if it wasn't for the small breeze that I felt on my exposed skin and the water churning below, I would have thought that the ship wasn't moving. _This is a very romantic atmos… No! Do not go there! You don't even know him! He might have a girlfriend or a wife at Port Royal. Don't ever catch yourself thinking along those lines again._

My inner ranting was interrupted when Andrew gave a genuine smile and I couldn't help but feel my heart soar just a little.

"And may I ask what your name is?" he asked with slight amusement in his voice. I felt myself smiling back.

"Yes you may, though you may laugh at it." I playfully warned. Andrew lightly laughed before asking. I looked out at the water again.

"My name is ..." I was cut off when the pendant flared and a searing pain wracked my brain. I gasped as my vision failed me, my legs bucked, nearly sending me over the rail. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from going overboard, and held me close. All of the blood rushed to my face as I was held by my savior but I couldn't control my sudden tremors when I realized that I nearly fell to my possible death.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled. _What happened?_

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked, his voice sounding as embarrassed as I felt. I nodded and forced myself to get out of his arms. He resisted at first, but a tap on his arm told him that I was going to stand on my own. He was reluctant at first, especially when I put a hand to my head and swayed for a moment, but allowed me to hold myself up on my own when I held a hand out to keep him away.

"You don't look so good," he said, "allow me to take you back to your room. You need to rest." He sounded sincere. My head pounded like no tomorrow, my eyes were blurry, and I felt like all of my energy was drained out of me. I slowly nodded and paused a moment to get my footing before allowing Andrew to walk me back to my borrowed room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Andrew walked he reflected on the events that transpired moments before; he wasn't sure what had happened. One moment she was smiling and talking to him as if they were friends then….

_She gasped as her legs bucked, nearly sending her over the rail. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to safety._

He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. When she proved that she was fine, he wasn't sure if he should believe her; she was trembling and pale with a thin layer of sweat covering her exposed skin. Just in case, he followed her closely behind and was thankful that the room she was staying in was close to the stairs. He didn't want her to fall again.

_He held her close, trying to make sure that she was alright, that she was safe. He saw her ears turn red; he realized that she was blushing. Suddenly, her body started to shake and the way her hand touched his arm made his face turn red. He asked if she was alright…_

They made it down the stairs. Andrew moved around her to open the door for her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew held the door open for me. I nodded in thanks as I went inside. I sat on the bed when my tremors finally subsided. I never knew that I could be that scared.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked again. I gave a shaky nod and I could tell that he didn't believe me. I clasped my hands together before looking him directly in the eye.

"Andrew, I will be alright. I just haven't experienced a near death situation like that before. People, I can deal with. The sea on the other hand is a different story; you can never predict what she will do next." I said, recalling my Papa's words one day when I was thirteen. I had saved myself and my brother from a mugger, allowing us to flee before the man revived. Papa sat me down that same day and told me about people, how they can be predictable, and how Mother Nature is quite different.

"_Never underestimate her, little one. Especially the sea, she can be as calm and weak as a newborn calf or as mean and ferocious as a lioness protecting her young. Respect this, little one, and you will be safe."_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew saw the girl drift off into space once more and sighed. This was stressing, the girl seemed like an intelligent individual but if she kept spacing out like that then he would have her checked for head injuries. But, being the gentleman that he was, he decided to help her into bed. He calmly strode over to the female, bent down on one knee and started to unlace her odd footwear. She didn't seem to take notice; instead she put a hand to her face. He didn't see the action as he concentrated on her boot. They seemed to be made of a strong black material but nothing that he had ever seen before and there was a long string threaded through holes on the top of the foot. The bottom of the boot perplexed him even more, for they were made of a flexible springy material that was heavier than what he expected.

"What manner of material is this?" He mumbled as he pulled the boot off, not expecting an answer.

"The shiny black material is called Leather although it really isn't and the stuff at the base of the shoe is called rubber although it will wear out soon…" The female mumbled. Andrew didn't quite catch what she said after that but didn't feel the need to ask what she said; he simply began to unlace the other boot.

"I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet, Miss. Most women would have done so after nearly falling overboard."

"In all honesty, Andrew, I'm surprised I haven't." she said, the stress in her voice apparent. She was wavering in between consciousness and sleep and he could tell. He stood up after pulling her other boot off. She realized what he was doing and began to crawl back to the head of her bed, albeit a little sluggishly. She was out when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright, how was it? I'd like feed back. So far, there are only a few people reviewing, I'd like to see more people!!!


	7. We'll roam

"_I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet, Miss. Most women would have done so after nearly falling overboard."_

"_In all honesty, Andrew, I'm surprised I haven't." she said, the stress in her voice apparent. She was wavering in between consciousness and sleep and he could tell. He stood up after pulling her other boot off. She realized what he was doing and began to crawl back to the pillow of her bed, albeit a little sluggishly. She was out when her head hit the pillow._

_

* * *

_My dreams were plagued with nightmares with the majority being about my brother. I would see different scenarios that caused me to wake up in a cold sweat many times and that was only within the first hour. The last was by far the worst.

_It was a normal day at home; Jack was playing his videogames while I cooked breakfast. Today, it was a Scrambled Egg Saturday and I fixed the usual medium bowl of scrambled eggs, of course, along with four strips of bacon, and two pieces of toast. Jack was having a hard time on the arctic level of the game and I could hear curse words mingle with cries of victory. _

"_You know, Jack," I said, "You play videogames so often that it'll kill you." I was joking of course and Jack laughed before a scream of terror pierced the air. I dropped the bowl, not caring that it shattered on the tiled floor of the kitchen, and raced into the living room. There was a terrible choking noise, escalating my fear higher. When I turned the corner, I let out a scream._

_There in the living room, Hector Barbossa, held my brother by the throat. In his other hand, his sword gleamed with a deadly tip. Jack struggled in his captor's grip, scratching, kicking, punching, but nothing worked on the man. I was frozen to my spot as I watched Barbossa, evil in his eye, raised his weapon and ran it through my brother. I let out a scream as I watched my brother die right before my eyes. Barbossa dropped Jack's impaled and lifeless body on the ground and turned his hateful eyes to me._

_I ran to the kitchen, not caring that my bare feet stepped on shards of broken glass and pieces of food. I rushed to the knife holder, ripping out the largest knife I could find. I turned around just in time to be face to face with the demon that killed my brother. Yelling in fury and fear, I slammed the knife blade into his chest, not stopping until the hilt wouldn't move. Barbossa didn't seem to care and, as I backed away, pulled the knife from his chest. The blade dripped with blood._

"_I'm curious," he said as he glanced from the knife to me, "after killin' me what is it ya plan on doin' next?" I fled from the kitchen into the dining room, looking for safety but finding none. Outside, the moon shone bright despite the terror happening inside the house. Suddenly, the windows exploded and skeleton pirates or parts of them at least, began trying to get inside. I screamed, backing into the farthest corner that I could reach. I screamed as the skeletons began climbing inside the house. Barbossa's voice reached my ears._

"_You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Anderson. You're in one."_

_The skeletons closed in on me, grabbing me, trying to pull me in. I fought, I kicked, I hit, but most of all, I screamed._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew awoke when he heard a blood curdling scream. He fell out of his bed in his haste but managed to pull on a pair of pants before he ran out of the room just as another scream sliced through the air.

_It's the girl!_ He realized with a panic. He raced through hallways, running into most people and even knocking over some in his haste to reach the female. For a second he thought he saw Lieutenant Norrington look out of his room but didn't stop to check. _I hope she's alright, _he thought frantically.

He flung open the door to her room and found her in the bed, flailing terribly, almost as if she was running from something. He paused for a second. _She's asleep!_ She screamed again and began to thrash in the bed, the blanket tangling her up and restricting her. Andrew made a decision in a second. He rushed over to the girl, grabbed her shoulders, and tried to wake her. She thrashed against his grip and sent out a punch straight for his face; he managed to dodge but was caught in the shoulder. The pain that shot through his shoulder surprised him; it was almost as if she was taught how to fight. Other military personnel crowded around the door, wanting to know what had the female acting like she was. Unfortunately, one got too close and a well placed kick sent him flying backward with a shattered and bloody nose. Andrew was getting desperate to wake her.

_What do I do!?_ He inwardly panicked. He decided to try to talk to her.

"Miss! Please wake up! No one's going to hurt you! Please wake up!" It didn't help; the girl only seemed to thrash more. Her pendant slipped out of her shirt that she was wearing and touched Andrew's wrist. There was a quick flash of purple light and Andrew suddenly found himself knowing things that he didn't the moment before, like the girl's name for instance. _Sybil Anderson…_ A voice whispered in his mind. _Say her name, it will wake her up… _Fearing that he was going crazy, he tried to shake her to get her awake. After a few seconds, he decided what the hell.

"Miss Anderson! Wake up! Please!" It seemed to calm her thrashing down for a moment but she started up again. Andrew was never a religious man but it appeared that the girl was possessed by a demon with the way she screamed and thrashed. Finally, he decided to try her first name.

"Sybil, wake up! Please, you're hurting people! SYBIL, PLEASE!!!" Andrew yelled and the girl stilled so suddenly that he thought she had died. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Andrew directly in the eyes and the man was surprised at what he saw in them: pure terror. Her eyes flooded with tears when she realized that she was awake.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The first thing I saw past the veil of tears was Andrew's face. After that, I became painfully aware that my hand and foot hurt. I blinked a few times and began to look around but was restrained with two strong hands pinning me down; a quick glance told me that they belonged to Andrew. I opened my mouth to speak but found my throat was raw.

"What… what happened?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"That is what I'd like to know." A voice from the door said. Andrew looked at the voice, releasing my shoulders in the process. I took the opportunity to sit up in the bed. I noticed that there were a lot of men standing in my doorway, one sporting what looked like a bloody nose and a curious but stoic James Norrington. Embarrassment washed over me like a tsunami.

"I remember now…" I said quietly, my throat still soar. All of the men turned towards me. "I…had a nightmare. I am sorry for waking everyone up…" The man with the bloody nose left with another man when told that he needed to see the doctor. Groans and a couple of comments of disbelief showed the men to their rooms. Norrington, on the other hand, stayed standing in the doorway.

"May I ask what nightmare caused you to create such a ruckus?" James asked. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"A pirate named Barbossa was killing my family." I said quietly; Norrington heard me anyway. He sighed deeply before turning his attention to the man beside me still.

"She shall be trading a room with another soldier tomorrow so that she can be closer to your quarters, Mister Martin." He said simply and left.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew didn't get a chance to bid his respect before Norrington disappeared from the doorway. All of the adrenaline in his system finally drained away, taking his energy with him. He collapsed in the chair beside the bed, nearly falling asleep right there. The only reason that he didn't was the fact that the female, Sybil he guessed, was staring at her hand; it was the one that she hit him in the shoulder with.

"You fight like a man," Andrew said as he put a hand to his shoulder, "You broke a man's nose and it feels like you bruised my shoulder." The girl flushed red.

"My…father wanted me to be safe if I was ever alone, so he trained me to fight with my body. I'm not good with a sword or a staff and I cannot shoot a gun to save my life, but I can break a bone with my bare hands. It's sad really," she looked at him then, her gaze met his, "to be able to fight like a man, but not be able to defend me from myself." Andrew could only nod as information he never had before trickled into his consciousness. She was talking about a fighting style called karate; that much he knew. What he didn't know was how he knew that. He figured that he needed to get some sleep.

"Well, Sybil, it is late and I must return to my bed. Good n-"

"No! I mean, please don't leave me, at least not right now. I don't know if the nightmare will come back…" her voice drifted off, making her sound like a small child. _She probably feels like one right about now._ He thought, remembering back to his childhood.

"Alright, I will stay until you fall asleep." Andrew said, "Now, go back to sleep, there will be more time for discussion tomorrow."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wooh! I posted two chapters within two hours! That's a new record for me! Anyway, review my wonderful fans!


	8. Yo ho

"_No! I mean, please don't leave me, at least not right now. I don't know if the nightmare will come back…" her voice drifted off, making her sound like a small child. _She probably feels like one right about now._ He thought, remembering back to his childhood._

"_Alright, I will stay until you fall asleep." Andrew said, "Now, go back to sleep, there will be more time for discussion tomorrow."

* * *

_

Andrew wasn't sure when he dozed off; only that he fell asleep sometime. The way his back felt signaled that he fell asleep sitting in a chair. He opened his eyes and looked, first at the room, and then at the girl. The girl, Sybil he reminded himself, was sound asleep in the bed; her hair was down and he realized exactly how long it was as she lay there, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in through her mouth, the blanket draped over her smaller frame rose and fell with each breath. One hand was under her cheek and the other, he realized with slight embarrassment, was clasped gently in one of his own.

Gently, he pried her fingers from the grip she had on her hand, setting it softly on the bed beside her. He stood up, deciding that he needed to get dressed and prepared for his duties. A small voice in the back of his mind, however, corrected that thought.

_The girl is your duty now, not the ship,_ the voice whispered; he silently agreed as he walked out of the room. As he shut the door, he mumbled, "Funny, I remember that door being open."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I awoke, I found a dress sitting on the edge of the bed; it was a simple blue and white dress: the main body and arms of it were blue and the shoulders had a poofy white shoulders and a white skirt. From where I sat, it seemed to be my size. I sat in my spot for a few moments before carefully climbing out of the bed. As the colder air drifted across my skin, I rubbed my arms to warm them up. I moved towards the dress slowly, cautiously because I wasn't too sure about my surroundings yet. I stubbed my toe on the leg of the bed. I pulled my foot up and hopped on the other for a few seconds.

"Son of a…" I paused when I saw the shoes that went with the dress. They were light blue, like the dress, but held no design or decoration. _They look nice._ I wondered, though, why a dress was sitting on my temporary bed. A familiar voice drifted into my head; I couldn't recognize who the speaker was.

_Women were hanged for impersonating a man. Put on the dress._

I did as I was told.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew couldn't believe his luck when he found the dress in the cargo hold. He had been worried about what the crew might think with a woman running around in pants. Impersonating a man, he told himself, would get her a death wish.

Plus, it seemed a little out of place. Andrew stopped when he found his mind wandering to what Sybil would look like wearing it. The way her red hair would fall around her shoulders, the way her pendant would sit on the breast line as it shined in the evening sun, the way the dress would hug her curves….

"Wait a minute here," he mumbled, suddenly cutting his imagination short. _What in the world was I thinking? I barely know her! And besides, who says that it will be the same as my imagination!_ He surprised himself when he felt disappointment at his last thought. He turned around and headed back to Sybil's room.

He knocked on the door; he heard something fall. Worried that something happened, but not wanting to rush in just in case she wasn't dressed at the moment, he spoke through the door.

"Miss Sybil, are you alright?" Andrew asked. There was a clatter again before Sybil answered.

"Yes, I am. I accidentally knocked over the chair in here." She said and Andrew sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear; I had feared that you were hurt." He said to her. Before she could answer, he spoke again "I will be up on deck. Please come up there when you're done."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was trying to get the blasted dress on when I accidentally knocked over the chair beside the bed. _Damn…_

"Miss Sybil, are you alright?" It was Andrew. I quickly picked up the chair and I heard him grab the door handle.

"Yes, I am. I accidentally knocked over the chair in here," I answered. He didn't enter. _Thank god…_

"That's good to hear; I had feared that you were hurt." I opened my mouth to speak but I was beaten to the punch. "I will be up on deck. Please come up there when you're done."

With that said, he proceeded to leave the area. I huffed. _Oh well, I'll ask about food when I get up there._ I finished putting on the dress when my hair-tie snapped, forcing me to leave my hair to fall around my neck and shoulders. I let out a frustrated noise and glared daggers at my dead hair tie.

"Why did you have to break now?" I asked it. Receiving no answer, I let out a sigh of defeat. _Why am I being so silly? Maybe my brain melted from that nightmare I had, _I thought as I remembered the dream. The image of my impaled brother brought new tears to my eyes and sent a shiver up my spine.

"I don't know what that was but I don't want it to happen again," I mumbled as I slipped the shoes on. "Time to go see Andrew up on the deck and to ask about food."

I quickly folded my old clothes, set them on the chair that was previously knocked over, and hurried out of the room. _Let's hope that today will be better than the last few that I've had…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When Andrew heard her climb the stairs he turned to greet her. When he saw her, however, a selfish thought raced through his head.

_Damn, I'm good…_


	9. Haul Together

_When Andrew heard her climb the stairs he turned to greet her. When he saw her, however, a selfish thought raced through his head._

_Damn, I'm good…_

* * *

Andrew fought back a blush as Sybil neared him; he had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"You look….nice." He said. Sybil smiled again, her white teeth shining like pearls in the sunlight.

"Why thank you Andrew," she replied. She walked over to the railing beside Andrew and it took all of his will power not to stare. Sybil was stunning in the dress, her straight hair cascaded down her shoulders, her tan skin complimented the dress very well, her emerald eyes glittered like the gems she shared the color with, and as she looked out to sea, her lips looked warm and inviting. _Don't go there._

He didn't see her glance at him out of the corner of her eye, nor did he see her smirk.

"Enjoy what you're seeing?" she asked. Andrew immediately snapped his attention away from her and stared out into the ocean, his face bright red.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. Sybil's cheeks also tinted red. She muttered something that Andrew couldn't quite hear, causing him to ask her to repeat herself. She only replied with a never mind. Part of him was disappointed, wanted to know what she said, but his genteel side overpowered the small emotion, drowned it out.

The two stood there staring at the ocean, red faced and embarrassed, when their stomachs growled in unison. Sybil's face deepened the blush while Andrew was thankful for the distraction.

"Let's get you some food."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Breakfast was nice," I said as Andrew led me to the deck once more. He smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that it's probably not what you're used to at your home." He said. I smiled sadly and turned away. I heard him berate himself quietly. I wanted to tell him not to worry, that I was alright, but I knew that I would be lying to myself as well.

A silence fell upon us as I gazed at the sea. _Oh Gram, did you ever go through this? This pendant was yours so surely you must have had some kind of adventure like this, right?_ Somehow I doubted it. _I wonder what Jack is doing right now?_

"Who's Jack?" Andrew asked. Embarrassment flooded my senses; I didn't mean to talk out loud.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." I told him.

"Oh."

"But….if you really want to know…" I paused. When he didn't respond I sighed. "Jack was my brother. He lived with me and my father in Cuba but he left when he was twenty four. We never saw nor heard from him again; father assumed that he died at sea or found himself hanging at the gallows for piracy. I didn't want to believe it, I still don't, and I think about him every day." I felt terrible for lying, but I needed to keep my cover.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a loved one. When I was eighteen, my parents passed away when my old home burned down. Luckily, the townsfolk managed to find the bodies and gave them a proper burial in the cemetery." Andrew said.

I felt even worse than before; while I lied, though partially, about my family, he was being absolutely truthful about his.

"Wow…that's…terrible." I said. Andrew shook his head and smiled.

"That may be, but I like to look at the bright side; at least I can see them whenever I want."

I smiled at his optimism, but was still upset that I hadn't told him the truth. I wished that I could. _But I can't, he won't believe me. He seems like a good person and I need a friend if I am ever going to survive here..._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew stared at the female beside him, wondering what she was thinking at the moment. He noticed that she was biting her lip. _That looks painful, _he thought. Then he got an idea.

"Miss Sybil, is there anything that you need to take to your new room?" He asked her. Sybil turned to him, her expression clearly asking _"When did I tell you my name?" _He didn't answer the unasked question, but merely repeated himself. She paused to think. _If she keeps doing that, she'll bruise those pretty lips of- what in the world am I thinking?!_

She pulled him out of his thoughts when she replied "maybe my old clothes if they haven't already been burned."

"Well then, let us go retrieve them."

When they reached the old room, her clothes and the box were missing. Sybil sighed.

"Oh well. At least I get to keep my pendant." She said, lightly touching the object.

_Her pendant slipped out of her shirt that she was wearing and touched Andrew's wrist. There was a quick flash of purple light and Andrew suddenly found himself knowing things that he didn't the moment before, like the girl's name for instance…_ Andrew shook his head at the flashback.

_Should I tell her about that? _He asked himself. _No, she won't believe me._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I sighed.

"Oh well. At least I get to keep my pendant." I said, lightly touching the object around my neck.

_I was cut off when the pendant flared and a searing pain wracked my brain. I gasped as my vision failed me, my legs bucked, nearly sending me over the rail. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, keeping me from going overboard, and held me close. All of the blood rushed to my face as I was held by my savior but I couldn't control my sudden tremors when I realized that I nearly fell to my possible death._ I forced my legs to steady, suddenly weak from the memory. Wondering why I had that flashback, I nearly jumped when Andrew put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go," he said, "I need to show you the way to your new room." I followed him without saying anything. Instead, I found myself thinking back to the whole nightmare incident. _Will he find me childish because of that?_ Another thought then crossed my mind, _Why am I not in the brig?_

"Would you rather be in the brig? I could arra-"

"No! No, that's alright! I'm happy with what I'm given!" I quickly stated and I heard Andrew laugh. I cursed that I spoke my thought.

"I thought so. But remember, if you ever change your mind, I can have you down there quickly."

_Dear god, I hope not…_

Andrew opened the door and I gasped; the room was different than the one I originally borrowed. It also seemed…fancier… than what I was used to. The room had a bed, a dresser though I doubted I'd need it, and an armoire. The room was painted white and had a very nice redwood floor. A small area was windowed.

"Please tell me this isn't my room."

"It isn't your room."

I glanced to Andrew to see him smiling. _He was joking with me! _I thought a little bitterly. _What an a-_

"Do you like it?" He asked. I paused in my mental ranting to answer without thinking.

"Yes I like you…err I mean it! As in the room! I like the room!" _Oh boy… _I put my hands over my face in embarrassment. The silence that descended upon us nearly drowned me. I was so embarrassed, but couldn't find anything to say when I heard Andrew walk past me and down the hall in complete silence. _I hope he doesn't hate me…_ I thought. _I have to deal with him for another two full days; I can't deal with animosity or awkwardness!_

The only thing I was able to make my body respond to was walking over to the bed and sitting down.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Andrew still couldn't believe what he heard. They've only known each other for about a day and, yet, she said she liked him.

_Maybe she meant as a friend, you're going overboard over nothing._ _I bet she didn't even mean it like you think she did._ He told himself. Still, he felt odd as he thought about it, like there was a weird pain in his chest that made his mind foggy. Unable to figure out what the feeling was from, he shoved it to the back of his mind.

He found himself standing in front of Sybil's room again, the door closed with no sound coming from the other side. The thought of his duty sat predominately in the foreground of his mind so he decided to make sure that she was at least in the room. He grabbed the handle of the door and quietly opened it.

"Sybil? Are you in here?" he asked. He received no answer as he stepped into the room. "Sybil? ...Miss Anderson?"

He stepped into the room to find her digging through the drawers. It was quite comical and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She froze her back straight as a board, her eyes wide as saucers. _I didn't mean to startle her…_

"I'm sorry, but it was unlocked." He said.

"You could have knocked, you know." She snapped. He couldn't stop himself from flinching; he knew that he deserved it.

"My apologies, Sybil… May I ask what you are looking for?" he asked. She muttered something before she stood. _She seems to do that a lot…_

She sighed again.

"I was looking for a pencil but then I remembered that most people do not have one…" she told him. Andrew was surprised; she was looking for an art utensil.

"Do you draw?" he asked. She nodded before sitting down on the bed.

"Yes I do, but I don't think….oh drat…"

"What?"

"When we reach port, if I'm allowed to go on my merry way, I have nowhere to go to. I cannot return to Cuba because of my father's wishes…"

_How is this related to art? _He wondered. _No matter, women confuse me anyway. _

"Do you have any money?"

She shook her head. _Well, there goes that plan…_

"Um, I know I should have asked this first, but do you have any friends or family that lives in Port Royal?" he asked.

She nodded, "I have one friend but I do not believe that he would allow me to live with him."

"Who is this person?" _So that I can throttle him if he says no._

"…You."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Well, I guess surprise is better than anger… _I thought as he stood like a deer in the headlights. I quietly turned and sat down on the bed. My head found my hands as my elbows found my thighs. _I probably sounded like….well I don't know what I sounded like but it must be bad if he's not talking._

"I'm sorry; I know that we've only known each other for about a day and a half and I probably sound like a needy homeless person and…and…I shouldn't have asked you…" I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear or to wake up at home to realize that everything was just a bad dream.

A gloved hand found my shoulder, touched it gently, and then lifted while leaving an odd coldness behind.

"I need to speak to my commanding officer." Andrew said, before turning and leaving.

When the door closed, I allowed myself to start breathing again.


	10. Hoist the Colors High

_A gloved hand found my shoulder, touched it gently, and then lifted while leaving an odd coldness behind._

"_I need to speak to my commanding officer." Andrew said, before turning and leaving._

_When the door closed, I allowed myself to start breathing again._

ANDREW'S POINT OF VIEW

I was excited that Norrington agreed to allow Sybil…I mean Miss Anderson… to stay with me, though it was more relief that I felt since he wasn't going to throw her into jail. _Even though it'll be what most people would call a "scandal" I think that it would be easier to keep an eye on her. Besides, she said that she has no one to go to when we port…wouldn't that be more scandalous? Oh dear…_

"I'm sounding like a gossiping old woman," I said and put a hand to my forehead. When another officer turned to walk down the hallway, I dropped my hand and quickly changed my demeanor to professional. I started at a slow pace, passed the man, turned down the hallway and headed straight for Miss Anderson's room. I closed my eyes but snapped them open again when a memory flashed by.

_**The next thing I noticed was that the white shirt she was wearing did nothing to hide herself from god and everyone…**_ **The memory caused me to stop in my tracks. I blushed a deep red. **_**What a thing to think of now. Better control yourself; if you continue to think like that then you might accidentally scare her off when we get to Port Royal… but, still…**_

"What is wrong with me? Am I developing a fever?" I mumbled as I put a hand to my forehead again, "maybe I need to see the physician…"

_But first, I need to inform Miss Sybil…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sybil was ecstatic to the point that she hugged him again, though, hugging would be a bit of an understatement; it was more like she ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and her momentum caused Andrew to wrap his own arms around her waist and spin them around. Her face portrayed relief and happiness... but mostly relief. Andrew thought that she felt the same way as him at the moment but wasn't sure what that feeling was exactly.

As their eyes met, both persons noticed the other blush; at the same time, one of them felt a weird pain in their chest and the other felt an emptiness. Sybil felt empty for some reason, yet at the same time she felt like she was going to explode from being so giddy. The pain in Andrew's chest was strange but not really painful…it was an odd sensation.

Then the feeling suddenly went away and both of them wondered, _what just happened?_

Neither noticed the faintly glowing pendant nor that it dimmed and then returned to normal.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was astonished at how Miss Sybil kept smiling. I explained to her about how everything would work out; she would live with me so I can keep a sharp eye out on her, I warned her that if I suspected anything that I would have to report it to my commanding officer at the fort, and that even with many other regulations in place that I would try to make her as comfortable as possible. She blushed and gently touched her chest, where her pendant lay, and bit her lip.

_I wonder if her father told her something like that,_ I wondered, _I hope she's not upset but I must follow regulation._

Then she spoke.

"Would…you please…..show me around when you get the chance?" she asked. My chest fluttered, I don't know why, and I agreed. Her face brightened up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sybil wasn't sure why her chest burned; it wasn't the painful kind of burning and that confused her. _Am I getting sick? _She thought, _maybe I could find the physician….if they have one…_

She didn't want to tell Andrew, since she figured it would inconvenience him. _I would probably come across needy. I don't want to do that. Sh-_

"Miss Sybil? Are you alright? Your face is red; you're not getting sick are you?" Andrew asked. Sybil put a hand to her cheek; she was so surprised that her face was burning up. Maybe she was getting sick… Her attention was drawn from the floor where her eyes had wandered to the hand that was held out for her to take. She took it gratefully. Andrew helped her stand before leading her to the infirmary.

Andrew didn't know who to thank for the opportunity and thought, _maybe I can get myself looked at also…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The physician ruled them both perfectly healthy and in shape, he was surprised at Sybil's physique at first, and then pulled Andrew aside to speak with him privately. The two men stepped out of the room; the doctor closed the door. When the man turned to the petty officer, Andrew knew there was a question coming.


End file.
